


Лестница в небо

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Лестница в небо

Алана трясло из стороны в сторону; пол то и дело менялся местом с потолком, а лоб, кажется, хотел поприветствовать поцелуем грязный паркет. Алан пошёл в сторону туалета, распахнул дверь и в тот же момент увидел мелькающий черный чулок на стройной женской ножке.

– Молодой человек, Вы... – возмущенно начал «чулок», но Алан молча закрыл дверь, не удосуживая себя извинениями.

Рядом ещё дверь.   
Он потянул её на себя, и только потом догадался, что надо толкать.

Резкий запах мочи (и не только) ударил по носу Алана, и он поморщился, узнав в этом свинарнике мужской туалет в типичном ночном клубе. Подошёл к зеркалу, подставил дрожащие ладони под еле бьющие струи воды и умылся.  
Стало легче. Немного.

– И этот человек громче всех орал, что нам завтра надо заканчивать «People are people» и стоит бухать меньше, – на ходу застегивая ширинку, сказал Дэйв. Алан поднял на него мутный взгляд и потряс мокрыми прядями.   
– Тебе что-то не нравится? – спустя несколько минут молчания выдавил он.  
– Знаю я эту фразу. Она выражает крайнюю степень опьянения.

После чего Алан почувствовал, что его нагло схватили и потащили к выходу. 

– А Моника? – неожиданно вспомнил Уайлдер.  
– Ты хотел сказать «Мартин»?  
– Нет, я хотел сказать «Моника». Я обещал показать ей синтезатор... И не только синтезатор.  
Дэйв закатил глаза.

Одно такси проехало мимо. Второе тоже. Дэйв нервничал, ходя по тротуару туда-сюда. Алан, прислонившись к стене, полусонно напевал себе под нос «Long tall Sally».

– Может, вернемся? – без особой надежды предложил Алан.  
– Нет. Мы пройдёмся.

Со стороны могло показаться, что Дэйв был этаким хорошистом-опекуном в их компании наркоманов-алкашей.  
Алан даже фыркнул от одной этой мысли, вспомнив, на что способен их фронтмэн. 

Они шли в полном молчании. Алану было что сказать, в таком состоянии даже больше, чем положено, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы ровно стоять на ногах и не долбануться раскрасневшим лицом об асфальт, прямо к ногам Гаана.  
С Дэйвом он общался хорошо, пожалуй, лучше, чем с остальными членами группы. Дэйв был так называемым «отличным парнем», в отличие от слегка социопатнутого Мартина, одевающегося как на небезызвестную улочку в Амстердаме и Энди, которого Уайлдер не переваривал по причине крайне не совпадающих взглядов (один раз дошло до драки, и их разнимал Дэйв, пока Мартин сидел поодаль, театрально приложив руку ко лбу).  
Дэйв человечнее всего отнесся к новенькому в группе и не смотрел таким надменным взглядом, будто бы говорящим «А вот Винс...»

– Мы пришли, – вывел Алана из размышлений голос Дэйва. Тот вздрогнул. Несмотря на ноющие ноги, Ал был благодарен Гаану – прогулка слегка выветрила алкоголь.

Дэйв довел Уайлдера до его номера. Он усадил друга на кровать и собирался уйти, как тот заявил в пустоту, что надо принять душ, иначе с утра будет херовее.

– Я помогу, – вздохнул Дэйв.  
– Кажется, я знаю, в кого Мать Тереза переродилась.  
– Эй, это слишком по-будистски.

Голова слегка прояснилась, когда сверху брызнули ледяные струи, воняющие хлоркой. Алан вскрикнул и взмахнул руками, заехав Дэйву по лицу. Тот, тоже всё-таки нетрезвый, потерял равновесие и, изящно прочертив пальцами в воздухе, рухнул в ванную, не выпуская из руки душ, словно умирающий солдат – оружие.

Вначале Алан не понял, что произошло, а потом в почти полностью протрезвевшую голову пришло озарение, и он громко заржал, дрожа из-за холодной воды. Дэйв кряхтел между его ног, пытаясь нащупать выключатель воды. Уайлдер решил помочь ему, но вместо того, чтобы выключить воду, переставил её на горячую.  
Дэйв громко взвизгнул, когда на него полился кипяток. Уайлдер и не подозревал, что баритон фронтмэна способен сорваться на чистый фальцет.

– Блять, Чарли! Выключи!

Вторая попытка вышла более удачной. Дэйв откинул душ в другой угол ванной и попытался выпрямиться, но выходило плохо – все было мокрым и скользким. Уайлдер, голый и замерзший, спокойно смотрел на его попытки, после чего помог другу встать и встал сам.

– Контрастный душ. Теперь мы точно протрезвели.  
– Угу.

Гаан мрачно стянул мокрую рубашку и закинул её на сушилку. За ней последовала белая майка и брюки.

– Двое голых мужчин в одном тесном помещении. Благодать, да? – фыркнул Дэйв, оттянув резинку своих трусов. Алан взял полотенце и обернул его вокруг бедер.

От глаз Гаана не укрылось, что у него был стояк.

– Оставишь нас наедине? – нахмурился Уайлдер.  
– Могу помочь. Эй, не смотри на меня, как на больного. В конце концов, это не я завёлся, когда меня лапал другой парень.  
– Может, я не от этого завелся.  
– А от чего? Монику вспоминал? – раздраженно ответил Дэйв. Он опять начал натягивать мокрую одежду, и Алан почувствовал себя неблагодарным скотом. В конце концов, именно Дэйв довёл его сюда едва ли не за ручку, вымыл, а он его прогоняет.

– Прости, Дэйв. – Он схватил его за запястье, потянувшееся к майке. Гаан вздохнул и расслабил руку.  
– Всё нормально. Я пойду.  
– А как же предложение помощи?  
– Шутник, Чарли, – хохотнул Дэйв. Оделся и выскользнул за дверь.

Алан дрочил, представляя, что Дэйв садится перед ним на мокрый кафель и берет в шершавые руки его член.

Ещё какой шутник.

* * *

Энди настраивал камеру. Делал это он долго и нудно, потом так же тщательно все снимал. Чтобы потом никто не смотрел эти непонятные и неинтересные обрывки.

Флетч навёл камеру на Алана, и тот улыбнулся.

– Работает, – довольно ответил Флетч и пошёл к Мартину.

Уайлдер посмотрел на Дэйва.

– У тебя синяк под глазом.  
– Как думаешь, откуда?  
Он явно намекал о душе.

– Я хочу есть, – заявил Мартин и выскользнул за дверь. Энди побежал за ним, и Алан остался наедине с Дэйвом. Этого он ожидал меньше всего.

– Всё нормально?  
– Ты насчет вчерашнего? – Клавишник глубоко вздохнул и начал распутывать провода от колонки, дабы избегать прямого зрительного контакта с Дэйвом. – Да, всё нормально. Спасибо, что не бросил меня ночевать в кабинке того грязного туалета, а отвёл в номер и, даже больше, – помог принять душ.

Дэйв покраснел. Покраснел и отвёл взгляд, как раз в тот момент, когда Алан поднял глаза с красно-синими кругами под ними, из-за бессонной ночи и посмотрел доверчиво-благодарно.  
Дэйв этот взгляд не увидел.  
Он смотрел в сторону, и явно чувствовал вину.

Чёрт.

– Дэйв, всё правда нормально. Ты не виноват в том, что на тебя у меня встал.  
– Знаешь, я больше ожидал услышать это от Мартина, – невесело хмыкнул Гаан.

Дэйв хотел встать и выйти, но остановился на пороге и прислонился спиной к косяку. 

– Глупо ссориться из-за этого и избегать друг друга, – сказал он. Уайлдер согласно кивнул. – А теперь уже давай закончим с этой песней, она мне итак в кошмарах снится.

Алан облегченно вздохнул.

* * *

Алан испугался за себя, когда Дэйв схватил светловолосую немку с блестящими от счастья глазами и повел её куда-то.  
Испугался за себя потому, что ни один нормальный (читай – гетеросексуальный) парень не будет ревновать другого парня к девчонке. Или к мужчине. Впрочем, это мелочи.  
Да ни черта это не мелочи. Иисус всемогущий, да он же ревнует своего лучшего друга! К девушке ревнует!

– Я сейчас, – он оттолкнул от себя что-то увлеченно рассказывающего Гора и побежал за Дэйвом.  
Он не запомнил, куда ушёл Дэйв с девушкой, и брёл непонятно куда, в надежде на удачу. Громкая музыка била по ушам, ноги подкашивались, и Алан почувствовал дежавю, как в тот день, когда он искал туалет. И когда его нашёл Дэйв.

Дэйв прижимал девицу к стене. У девушки почему-то было сосредоточенное и мрачное лицо, она смотрела в потолок, не реагируя на поцелуи Дэйва. Заметив Уайлдера, она выскользнула из объятий Дэвида, и, пробормотав себе под нос «Я вообще-то к Энди подходила», убежала в наполненную шумной толпой танцплощадку. 

Алан засмеялся.  
Дэйв застегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

– Э-энди, – сквозь смех протянул Алан. – Энди! Она серьёзно хотела подкатить к этому рыжему, а ты отобрал у него последнюю надежду!  
– А ты отобрал эту надежду у меня, когда, словно Боженька Всевышний, явился сюда и дал ей намек, что я – не тот, кто ей нужен.  
– И она – не та, кто нужна тебе.

Дэйв внимательно посмотрел на Алана.

– Опять намекаешь? Чарли, ты пугаешь меня решительностью своего настроя.

Дэйв попытался пройти мимо Алана, но тот резко остановил Дэйва и прижал его к стене, так, как несколько минут назад сам Дэйв прижимал к стене девушку. Дэйв тяжело выдохнул через зубы, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Он посмотрел перед собой и увидел хмуро сведенные брови Алана.

– Пугаю, – мрачно сказал Уалйдер. – Я такой страшный мудак, которого ты завёл в ванной, предложил подрочить, а потом съебался.  
– Ох, Чарли, ты до сих пор помнишь, – опустив взгляд на губы клавишника, тихо сказал Дэйв.  
– Конечно, я помню, блять!

Его рука потрогала Дэйва между ног, и тот тихо вздохнул, крепко схватив Алана за запястье.  
У Дэйва был стояк.  
Возможно, от той девушки. Возможно, от этой переходящей все границы близости с Аланом. Уайлдер надеялся.

Его сердце допрыгнуло до горла, а потом ухнуло к ногам, когда холодные руки Дэйва обняли Алана за шею и притянули к себе, для поцелуя. Целовался Гаан грубо, страстно, будто бы отдавая всего себя, а пальцы слишком больно вцепились в уязвимую шею, но Алан почувствовал, будто перед ним появилась та самая лестница в небо, про которую пели «Led Zeppelin».  
Он почувствовал себя человеком, который готов был задохнуться от счастья.   
Задохнуться от счастья; умереть на месте; пробежать длинную лестницу в небо за три секунды.  
Боже, как же глупо это звучит. Но всё было именно так.   
Всё перемешалось. Он и не мог понять, откуда взялись все эти разом нахлынувшие чувства, будто он был влюблен в Дэйва лет с пяти.  
Уайлдер редко думал о Дэйве, особенно в таком представлении.  
А оказалось, что думал. Постоянно. Давно. Маниакально – как маньяк какой-то!

Алан схватил Дэйва за черные волосы с концами цвета солнца («Цыплёнка», – поспорил бы с ним Мартин) и оттянул за них голову назад, проводя языком по шее.

Уайлдер не знал, что чувствует Гаан, и знать не хотел, чтобы не рушить идиллию. Он просто в последний раз глубоко поцеловал того.

Дальше – смазанность событий, нечто быстрое, доводящее до полной эйфории.

Дэйв потёр нос.

– Как романтично, – с иронией прохрипел он, поправляя ремень на брюках.  
– Зато искренне.

Искренне было практически признаться в любви своему лучшему другу и склонить его к быстрому перепиху в ночном клубе.  
Искренне. Блять.  
Алан посмотрел на Дэйва, взгляд которого был устремлен в пол. «Подними голову, Дэвид, взгляни на меня», – панически пронеслось в голове клавишника.  
Дэйв поднял голову.  
И улыбнулся. Не вымученно, а просто и счастливо.

– Дэйв, – вздохнул Алан и крепко обнял Дэйва. В этом объятии не было ничего интимного, просто дружеское крепко объятие.   
– Чарли, – хмыкнул Гаан, крепко сжимая его в ответ.


End file.
